


Режим отжима

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеальные отношения включают в себя секс на бытовых приборах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Режим отжима

Странное спокойствие захватило Скотта, проросло у него внутри за последний год. Он кидал одежду Айзека, пахнущую Эллисон, в стиральную машину, и даже боли не отражалось на его лице.   
Не то чтобы Айзек и Эллисон были вместе. Им всего лишь было просто друг с другом. Просто общаться, просто тренироваться, просто поцеловаться пару раз, неловко и с чувством стыда. В жизни Айзека было так мало простого.  
Но спокойствие Скотта бесило все равно.  
Тот Скотт, которого Айзек знал раньше, давно бы кинулся на него с выпущенными когтями, он бы бегал по комнате, он бы ревел потом, возможно, как девчонка. Напился бы со Стайлзом в лесу. Айзек ничего не чувствовал к прошлому Скотту.  
Из нового Скотта – альфы – силу и уверенность которого Айзек ощущал сейчас, хотелось выбить, вырезать спокойствие, выцарапать, как зловредную опухоль, как инородное тело.  
Потому что тогда Айзек смог бы убедиться, что чудес не бывает, не бывает спокойной гавани, где можно спрятаться. Он бы хотел почувствовать, что он все еще в опасности. Что его могут оттолкнуть, наказать, сделать что-то плохое.  
Нет, ему нравилось жить у Макколов. Ему нравилась Мелисса, то, как она пытается приготовить завтрак по утрам и засыпает за столом, пока омлет сгорает на плите, а тосты остывают. Ему нравился Скотт, прямо старший брат, каким бы Айзек и хотел видеть старшего брата. Айзеку нравились их тренировки по лакроссу. Как они всей компанией иногда выбирались в лес, поиграть в лакросс на поляне, или в боулинг, или даже в кино. Даже Эйдан, которого Айзек когда-то мечтал растерзать, разорвать пополам, теперь не вызывал былой ненависти.  
Это все нравилось, конечно. И одновременно пугало, как моряка пугает штиль. Айзек не привык к спокойствию. Жизнь его к такому не готовила. 

***

– Значит, вы с Эллисон теперь… – все-таки сказал Скотт и тут же встряхнул головой. – А, неважно.  
Он разделил их одежду по цветам. У них теперь был один шкаф и одна корзина для грязного белья на двоих. После того, как Скотт перепутал режимы стирки, заболтавшись по телефону со Стайлзом, и некоторая одежда Айзека стала на пару размеров меньше, они стирали вместе.  
Айзек засыпал в стиральную машину порошок.  
– Нет, мы просто тренировались. Она поваляла меня по земле.   
Это была маленькая ложь, и Айзек знал, что Скотт уловит это в его голосе, в его сердцебиении. Скотт вообще стал слишком проницательным с тех пор, как его глаза сменили цвет на красный.  
Размеры лжи не отменяли того факта, что он врал своему альфе. Хуже было только то, что Скотт был ему не только альфой, но и другом.  
Айзек знал, что откровенно нарывается. Он вспомнил Дерека, вспомнил Питера. Они оба порвали бы ему глотку, реши он приударить за их женщинами. Хотя, конечно, ему даже не представилось бы такой возможности, потому что все женщины Дерека оказывались кровожадными психопатками-убийцами, а Питер, кажется, любил только себя.  
Скотт сердито засунул в стиральную машинку одежду и хлопнул дверцей. Айзек молча нажал нужные кнопки. Машинка громко загудела. Давно следовало ее менять, но все как-то не было лишних денег.   
С переездом Айзека в дом Макколов трат стало больше. Айзек, конечно, старался отрабатывать. Сначала помогал Скотту у Дитона, потом устроился официантом в кафе на лето. Мелисса шутила, что ему бы не в кафе, а в модельное агентство пойти, но Айзек отмахивался. Наверное, потому, что она так говорила, когда спотыкалась о его вытянутые ноги.  
– Ты правда не злишься?  
– На то, что ты сотрудничаешь с охотниками, – спросил Скотт, – или на то, что ты встречаешься с моей бывшей девушкой?  
Скотт был в короткой майке, из-под рукава виднелась татуировка, охватывавшая его руку. Скотт никогда не рассказывал, почему сделал ее и что она значила. Возможно, Стайлз знал, но Айзек никогда много не общался со Стайлзом.   
Ему нравилась тату. А разговор становился неловким.  
Поэтому он схватил Скотта за плечо, рассматривая татуировку.  
– Если представить ее на бумаге как два круга, получится цель в тире, – сказал Айзек.  
– Я скорее думал о кольцах дерева, – ответил Скотт. Его спокойствие на мгновение дало трещину, когда дрогнул голос.  
Айзек представил, как Скотт каждый год будет наносить на руку лишнее кольцо, пока все его руки не окажутся в черных полосах, как у зебры.  
– Так все-таки, – напомнил Скотт, не давая перевести тему. – Эллисон. Я знаю, что не имею права вам мешать, но не навреди ей, хорошо?  
И тут Айзек сорвался сам. Потому что нельзя было быть таким до глупого понимающим. Милосердным. Просто нельзя, невозможно.  
Тьма, которая осталась в сердце Эллисон после того жертвоприношения, когда Айзеку пришлось топить ее в полной льда ванне, то и дело проявляла себя. Тьма в ней была всегда. Скотт же со своей как-то договорился. Словно это было так просто и не стоило ему ни малейших усилий! Но такого ведь не бывает.  
– Хватит делать вид, что тебе это безразлично! Если я ее трахну, ты тоже понимающе вздохнешь и даже не набьешь мне морду? Черт побери, Скотт, она же твоя любовь навсегда!  
Айзек понял, что обратился, когда запахи и звуки стали четче. Иногда такое случалось, его самоконтроль не был идеальным.  
Как оказалось, самоконтроль Скотта – тоже.   
Скотт толкнул Айзека на стиральную машину, чуть не уронив их с ней вместе. Послышался скрип, Айзек зарычал, Скотт зарычал на него в ответ, ощерив клыки. Глаза Скотта горели красным, и Айзек невольно съежился, расслабился, подчиняясь.  
Айзек был хорошей бетой.   
Скотт уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Его отраставшие волосы щекотали Айзеку шею.  
– Да, мне больно, – признался он честно, хватая Айзека за руки, буквально распластывая его на стиральной машинке своим телом. – Но у нас с ней все конечно. Не собираюсь мешать ее счастью. Твоему – тоже. Я вас обоих люблю.   
Айзек судорожно вздохнул и чуть отодвинул Скотта, чтобы сесть на стиральную машину. Потом снова притянул к себе, обхватил ногами за бедра. Хорошо, что у него все-таки были длинные ноги. У девушек такие жесты всегда естественней получались, но, вроде, ему тоже было удобно.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не боялся показывать свои слабости. Чувства, которые кажутся тебе неправильными, – Айзек обхватил лицо Скотта ладонями и приблизил к себе. – Мы же стая, Скотт. Мы должны помогать друг другу. Твое спокойствие тебя убьет.  
«Или убьет нас всех, когда ты перестанешь его выдерживать. Ты же всего лишь подросток, Скотт. Тебе не надо быть для нас лучшим».  
Айзек надеялся, что его мысли читались на его лице, в его жестах. Он поцеловал Скотта, сначала нежно, почти целомудренно, потом глубже, проталкивая язык ему в рот. У Айзека всегда было плохо со словами. С действиями, правда, тоже. Но в этот раз ему казалось, что он все делает правильно.  
Они ведь были стаей. Оборотнями. К черту человеческие предрассудки. Ему хотелось согреть Скотта, будто тот был при смерти.   
Скотт как-то неуверенно вздохнул, потом ответил на поцелуй, со странной, но искренней яростью. Может быть, так он выражал обиду. Или благодарность.  
Скотт вцепился руками в бедра Айзека, так и не убрав когти, и это причинило несильную боль. Что ж, Айзек привык к боли. Боль – это то, что он мог понять.  
Айзек первым стянул с себя футболку, Скотт зеркально повторил его жест. Потом Айзек расстегнул джинсы Скотта, а тот стянул брюки Айзека, чуть не уронив его на пол. Стиральная машинка продолжала вибрировать и гудеть под Айзеком. Он ощущал себя примерно так же, Айзеку хотелось так же вибрировать всем телом, потому что он чувствовал себя хорошо.   
Скотт целовал его шею, оставляя красные метки, которые почти сразу затягивались. Айзеку даже было жаль, потому что он хотел бы сохранить их подольше. Полюбоваться на них перед зеркалом. Что там еще делают влюбленные девчонки?  
Айзек чувствовал себя одной из таких влюбленных девчонок.   
Он целовал Скотта, пока тот не убрал клыки и когти. Но он совсем не успокоился.  
Айзек едва ли не заставил Скотта его растягивать. Пришлось взять чужую руку, пальцы и протолкнуть в себя. Лицо Скотта было незабываемо растерянным.  
Потом Скотт сам начал двигать пальцами, потом добавил еще один, и все это время выражение растерянности не покидало его лицо. Айзек глухо застонал ему в шею, сильнее откидываясь на стиральную машинку, чтобы Скотту было удобнее.   
– Не то чтобы мне не нравилось, – пробормотал Айзек, потому что ему правда нравилось, и он пару раз дрочил себе, когда представлял что-то такое, – но я хотел бы чего-то большего.  
Он погладил член Скотта и услышал ответный вдох.   
– Можешь представить на моем месте Эллисон.  
– Да почему ты зациклился на Эллисон? – возмутился Скотт, в его голосе снова послышалось рычание, и он вставил в Айзека член.  
Так было куда лучше. Больно, конечно, но Айзек знал многие виды боли, и эта была лучшей.  
Пока Скотт двигался в нем, Айзек смотрел ему в глаза, иногда подталкивая Скотта скрещенными на его поясницей ногами, чтобы тот двигался быстрее.  
Глаза Скотта были красными, он искусал себе губы клыками. Айзек никогда не видел ничего красивее.  
Когда Скотт кончил, они какое-то время так и оставались рядом, сцепленные, и связь, которую Айзек чувствовал между ними постоянно, стала полней. Совершенней.  
Так мало совершенного было в жизни Айзека. Даже меньше, чем спокойствия.  
– Кажется, одежда достиралась, – сказал Айзек. – Я задницей чувствую режим отжима.  
– Ох, заткнись, – на смуглой коже проступил румянец, и Скотт наклонился к его члену.  
Ладно, Айзек готов признать, что когда тебе отсасывает твой собственный альфа – и друг по совместительству – это еще совершенней, чем когда он просто трахает тебя на стиральной машинке.


End file.
